


Remember that this is Margaery

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Implied Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Margaery reaches out to touch Sansa’s hand, the first impulse of the Stark girl is to shy back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember that this is Margaery

  
**Warning:** implied past abuse  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- touch

 

When Margaery reaches out to touch Sansa’s hand, the first impulse of the Stark girl is to shy back. She can’t remember a single person since her parents to touch her without hurting her in some way, may it be beating, luring, pulling …  
So Sansa has to remind herself that this is _Margaery_ in front of her who is so different from all the other people she got to know in her past; this is _Margaery_ who has shown her nothing but kindness since they first spoke. In these gentle brown eyes lies nothing but honesty, in this sweet smile is nothing but pureness.  
So Sansa lets Margaery take her hand and entwine their fingers, but as soon as they do Margaery’s forehead wrinkles and her look turns into a worried one.  
“You’re shaking,” she states and wants to pull back, but Sansa holds on to her warm hand.  
“Don’t worry,” she says and takes a deep breath. “It will get better in a moment, I promise.”  
And Margaery’s smile returns, though sympathy and knowing and a kind of sadness mingle with the affection in her gaze, and all Sansa wants to do is cling to her and cry.

 


End file.
